


Someday Is Tonight

by LonelyAquarian



Series: Love [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Making Love, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: Cyrus Decides That He Is Ready To Go All The Way With T.J.





	Someday Is Tonight

One year later, it's yet another cold day in New York when T.J. suddenly froze at the threshold of their apartment door, being suddenly unable to step inside. There's something he couldn't quite catch, something different.

He takes a hesitant step inside and everything seems right in place.

"Maybe it's just me or the glass of wine I had before coming home that's making me see abstract things, and this smell in the air that.... I dunno, it's something I've never smelled before." T.J. told himself. He brushed it off and sighed before dropping his keys on the kitchen table, not even bothering and turn the lights on. He yawns as he makes his way to the bedroom, loosens his tie and got rid of his jacket by throwing it on the basket as soon as he got inside of the room.

"I've been waiting for you." A seductive voice says.

T.J. looks up.

It's Cyrus.

And he's naked.

T.J.'s eyes widens and his mouth instantly waters causing Cyrus to chuckle.

"Holy fucking-"

Cyrus actually laughs.

"Like what you see?"

"Like? I don't like what I see."

Cyrus' bright smile completely falters as he shakes his head with total disappointment.

"I fucking LOVE what I see." T.J. told him, indicating to his hard-on, causing Cyrus to smile brightly once more. He walks towards his boyfriend. "Hello."

"Thelonious."

They kiss.

The kiss gets heavier and heavier by each passing moment.

"Wait." T.J. says as Cyrus is kissing his neck.

Cyrus continues to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

"Babe, could you wait for a moment?"

Cyrus pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked. "Don't you want me?"

"I- Of course I want you, but-"

"But what?"

"I thought you wanted to wait. I mean, I'm down to do whatever you want on your terms, but what's happening?"

Cyrus chuckled.

"I guess you're right, but I'll just skip to the main part of what's happening here. Do you remember how I said I promise I'll be worth the wait like a year ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am ready to go all the way again."

T.J. blinked.

"Are you sure, babe? I mean, are you really-"

Cyrus shut him up by planting a kiss on his lips and making out with him for a few minutes.

"I got something for you, babe."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Cyrus said, causing T.J. to whine a bit, but he allowed Cyrus to take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. The bathroom is dimly lit with candles lighting up the bathroom, soft music playing in the background, and the tub is filled with bubbles.

"Wow." T.J. exclaimed as he looked around their bathroom.

"Take off your clothes." Cyrus said as he unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt.

T.J. quickly took off his clothes and they both got in the tub.

Cyrus poured some wine into two wine glasses.

"Here."

"Thanks, babe."

"To us."

"To us." T.J. repeated and they took a sip of wine. "So, what happens after our bath?"

"No need to worry, babe. I don't want you to think about anything else tonight, but me tonight."

"I always think about you."

Cyrus blushed.

"Well, as you know, we've been together for quite sometime..."

"Yeah."

"And I know that your love is mine. Now that I'm ready to have sex again, I don't have to fantasize about how it would be."

"Really?"

"Really. All of your dreams will be coming true, tonight."

T.J. took a long sip of his wine.

"I must be dreaming."

"No. You're awake, and to prove it..."

Cyrus leaned forward and grabbed T.J. by his ears, hard.

"Ow!"

"See? It's all real." Cyrus said as T.J. rubbed his ears.

They sit in the tub, just talking and drinking their wine until the water gets cold.

"Ready for what's next?" Cyrus said as they dried off and put on clean clothes.

"Yup."

"Let's go."

They go the kitchen and sit at the table.

"So, I made dinner and I hope you like it."

"What did you make, babe?"

Cyrus takes out the dish from the oven.

"You made Shepard's Pie?"

"Yeah, and it took no time at all."

T.J. kissed him.

"You're the best."

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

"How can you watch this movie?" Cyrus asked as T.J. was laughing at the movie _Precious_. "It looks like it is a hard movie to watch."

"Well that's because you haven't watched it without watching their actions." T.J. said. "Take this scene right here." T.J. said, pointing at the TV.

"Okay."

"Watch it without the volume."

T.J. put the TV on mute and Cyrus started to watch the scene.

"How the hell did she speak and keep moving her head down as she cussed out her daughter? And-"

Suddenly, Cyrus stopped talking as the girl kicked the slipper down the stairs towards her mother. He started laughing when the mom started to run and trip going up the stairs.

"See? I know what I was talking about."

"Ok. That was funny! What's the next funny part?"

T.J. smiled.

"You're in for a wild ride." T.J. said.

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

"Now what's next?" T.J. said.

"Now that we've eaten dinner, had ice cream and watched a movie, I say that we go to bed." Cyrus told him as he dragged T.J. to their bedroom. "I am ready to give you all my love, babe. I won't hold back."

"Really?"

"Yup." Cyrus said as he pushed T.J. into bed. "And I can't wait to make all your dreams come true."

He got on top of his boyfriend and kissed him as if his life depended on it, and their teeth clashed with their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands gripped and tugged at every inch of their bodies as they literally ripped the shirts off of their bodies.

T.J. moved his hands and cupped Cyrus' thighs, causing Cyrus to moan. They pant in each other's mouths, and when Cyrus licks T.J.'s lips, T.J. groaned and thrusted his hips up, feeling both of their hard-ons.

"Damn, baby. Shit." T.J. moaned.

Cyrus smiles and pecks T.J.'s lips before he moves down to T.J.'s jaw and neck, making T.J. shudder. The path of kisses then went down to his abs, just before Cyrus licked his abs leading towards his v-lines. He then fiddled with T.J.'s shorts and pulled both the shorts and boxers off. When the materials came off of T.J.'s lower half and Cyrus came face-to-face with his length, he took a deep breath as he'd forgotten how big his boyfriend is.

_'Talk about celibacy.' _Cyrus thought to himself before he grabs a hold of T.J.'s shaft. He kissed the tip gently before he repeated the action and moved his hand up and down leisurely, hearing T.J.'s little gasps. Finally, Cyrus opens his mouth and sinks down on the length, hollowing his cheeks, sucking on the length. He sucks on the length, but not too hard and not too soft as he hasn't had any type of sex with T.J. for a long time.

"Yeah, just like that, babe." T.J. instructed while he weaved his fingers through Cyrus' hair. He desperately wants to push Cyrus down to make him take all of him, but he doesn't as he and Cyrus haven't been sexually active for a long time, so he stays put. Cyrus continues to bob his head, up and down, gagging from time to time. As this is taking place, T.J. closes his eyes and marvels the feel of his boyfriend's hot mouth around him. In turn, Cyrus runs his free hand and runs his hand up and down T.J.'s chest, tweaking his nipples to feel an extra spark of pleasure. "Fuck, how are you so good when we haven't had sex for the longest time?"

Cyrus only hums as he speeds up his movements, tongue swirling around the tip. This time, T.J. does thrust his hips up into Cyrus' mouth, but Cyrus managed to hold him down, wanting full control. He keeps up with this until Cyrus lifts off of T.J.'s length, needing to catch a breath.

T.J. grabbed Cyrus by the neck and kissed him as if he'd never see him again.

"How are you feeling?" Cyrus asked as he laid down on top of T.J.

"I should be asking you that question." T.J. told him, and Cyrus chuckled.

As Cyrus was rolling his hips into T.J.'s hips, T.J. flipped them over.

"You are not topping." T.J. growled before he connected their lips together with his tongue prodding into Cyrus' mouth. Normally, he'd take his time with Cyrus, but he needed to be inside of Cyrus. He took off Cyrus' boxers and started to suck on Cyrus' length the moment the boxers were off. He sucks of Cyrus, who is writhing in bed like crazy.

"T-T.J., get inside of me."

"What was that?" T.J. teased when he pulled off of Cyrus' length.

"Teej!" Cyrus whined.

T.J. smiled and moved to the nightstand to grab a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Uh-oh." A forlorn T.J. said a moment later as he looked at the condom.

"What is it?"

"We can't go all the way."

"Why not?" Cyrus whined.

It was his first time in forever, and T.J. was rejecting him. He wouldn't stand for it.

"The condom expired yesterday."

Something trivial, but Cyrus didn't care. He needed T.J. and he needed him now.

"Well I know for a fact that you're clean since we got tested together." Cyrus said as he threw the condom across the room, put his forehead on T.J.'s and looked him straight in the eyes. "I trust you."

T.J. kissed him.

"I trust you too." T.J. said.

Cyrus laid back on the bed and watched T.J. slick himself up. When he was done, he shifted towards Cyrus on his knees, and Cyrus instantly locked his ankles around T.J.'s back.

"Are you sure?" T.J. asked as he rubbed his length around Cyrus' hole.

"As sure as the deep blue sea."

T.J. leaned over the smaller man's body, pushed his tip in and watched Cyrus' hole swallow it up.

"Ahh!" Cyrus quietly moaned as his eye's closed due to the burn. After all, he hadn't had sex for a long time, so he wasn't used to T.J.'s length anymore.

"Shh." T.J. said as he gently put a finger on Cyrus' lips. He hold his position for a moment, staring into Cyrus' eyes as he waits for his boyfriend to adjust. He kisses Cyrus' nose as he rubs his hands on Cyrus' thighs. "You're doing great."

"You can move now."

T.J. nods and he starts to thrust, loving the feeling of Cyrus around him. He's missed being intimate and physical with Cyrus and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity at all.

"Yes." Cyrus moaned as T.J. continued to thrust. "You're so good."

T.J. breathes, pounding into Cyrus harder and faster.

"God, babe!" Cyrus shouted causing T.J. to smile down at him.

"You're so fucking tight." T.J. told him. Cyrus can only watch a sweaty and panting T.J above him, green eyes boring into his own brown eyes, face scrunching slightly as he pounds into him that he can see the stars.

"You love this, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy!" Cyrus yelled, and T.J. thought that he was going to finish right then and there, but he was happy that he didn't finish. T.J.'s thrust begin to get sloppy, so he pulls out of Cyrus, lays down on the bed with his head against the headboard, working his hand up and down his length.

"Wanna ride me, babe?"

Cyrus quickly moves and places his hands on T.J.'s shoulders, sinking slowly.

“Yes! Oh fuck!” Cyrus yells out as he’s riding the blonde man.

He leans down and gives T.J. a filthy kiss as he is riding him like there’s no tomorrow.

"Yes! Yes!" Cyrus screams out loud as he throws his head back with his hands on T.J.’s pecks.

T.J. moans deeply enjoying Cyrus bounce up and down his cock.

At one point as Cyrus is riding him, T.J. gently pulls Cyrus by his neck and kisses Cyrus like he’s the only thing that matters to him.

"Shit! This feels good." T.J. says as his lips are an inch away from Cyrus’ lips.

Cyrus can only moan as he continues to ride T.J.

"Ride me slower." T.J. tried to demand, but it came out as a plea.

"Ok, Mr. Thelonious Jagger." Cyrus says as he bounces up and down T.J. slowly.

T.J. takes in the sight of Cyrus’s toned body, and he certainly enjoys the view, knowing that he'll ingrain the image in his head for life. Cyrus places his arms behind him, rolling his hips into T.J.’s thrusts causing the dark haired man to put his own arms above his head.

"You know what?" T.J. says several minutes later. "I need you on your knees, babe."

"Ok." Cyrus says getting of T.J.’s cock, happily giddy that T.J. called him babe.

Once he’s on his knees, T.J. teases Cyrus’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck!" Cyrus yelled, enjoying the new sensation. He shifted forward as he felt T.J.’s wet tongue circle his hole. He put a second hand against the headboard for support, as he felt the pleasure from his boyfriend’s tongue. He could feel the hot, wet tongue circling against his hole. He clenched, as soon as he felt T.J.’s tongue flicking against it, and him spreading his cheeks, and he was losing it.

Cyrus was moaning a string of _"oohs" _as T.J. buried his tongue in Cyrus’s ass. He soon felt a wet finger follow the hot sensation and he gasped, opening his eyes. He looked down to see T.J.’s eyes halfway closed, looking focused on licking Cyrus out.

"Stick your tongue out." Cyrus said shakily.

T.J. did as he said, and he could feel Cyrus slowly dragging his hole back and forth on T.J.’s tongue. This was new, but he took it. And Cyrus seemed to be enjoying it anyway by the way he was shaking.

"Fuuuuck, feels so fucking good." Cyrus moaned out as he struggled to stay on his knees.

Cyrus started to grind down on the other boy’s tongue, moaning and taking bliss in it. The way he could feel his scruff scraping his hole a bit made him go wild. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system that was contributing to how he felt, but whatever it was, he felt fucking amazing in the most dirtiest, but amazing way possible.

T.J. removed his hands from Cyrus’s cheeks, and put wrapped his free hand around Cyrus’ dick. Cyrus let out a shaky moan and looked down to see T.J.’s wet hand tugging at his dick. He felt like he was going to die of pleasure right then and there. And he hasn’t even got T.J. inside him yet.

"Oh m’God T.J., feels so fucking good. Fuck yes." Cyrus panted.

Cyrus didn’t want this to end, he could stay like this forever, but he wanted T.J. inside of him, again.

"T.J.!" Cyrus moans as he in now putting his weight on his forearms and his knees. "Fuck me again, already!"

T.J. chuckles, but nonetheless, he complies with Cyrus’s wish.

"Shit." Cyrus moaned contently as T.J. is within him.

Both men continue to moan as Cyrus puts his head on the pillow.

T.J. leaned forward an he started to kiss Cyrus’ back and when Cyrus lifted his head, the dark haired man slightly turned Cyrus’s head and kissed him passionately.

“Are you enjoying this, Goodman?”

"Oh yeah!" Cyrus moaned loudly.

And with that, T.J. starts to pound into Cyrus like there’s no tomorrow, and Cyrus really enjoys this.

"Take that cock, Goodman." T.J. says.

"Fuck me." Cyrus pleads as he grips the bed sheets very tightly causing them the rip.

As T.J. continues to fuck into Cyrus, Cyrus can only moan like crazy with joy.

"You like that?"

Cyrus can only nod his head while he whimpers.

"Oh! Right there, right there!" Cyrus shouted moments later.

T.J. pounded into Cyrus ruthlessly happy that he has now hot Cyrus’ prostate.

"Yes! Fuck-yes!" Cyrus shouts failing to realize that he just spilled his load all over the sheets.

A few seconds later before he can turn Cyrus over on his back, T.J. spills his load into Cyrus.

"God, this felt good. You're amazing, T.J. So damn amazing." Cyrus pants.

"You are." T.J. says as he rides his hard on out. "I really do love you, babe." Cyrus starts to feel giddy again.

"I love you, too." Cyrus says before they cuddle into one another.

"You know, I think it’s best that we take a shower soon."

"Yeah." A dazed Cyrus says, not even bothering to move.

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

"Why me?" Cyrus asked as the cum was drying on their bodies.

"Huh?"

"Why me?"

"I don't understand." T.J. said.

"Out of all the people on earth, you chose to be with me. Why?"

"Well for starters, you weren't scared of me, even though people would say otherwise. You don't judge me when I have the trouble with my math problems as an adult. Most of all, you gave me a chance to open your heart after all the heartaches that you've endure. You're kind, smart, beautiful, book smart and loyal. I could go on, but I think I'll save that for my vows."

"Teej." Cyrus said as tears were flowing down his eyes. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

T.J. wiped Cyrus' tears away and kissed him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"How come we've planned out our entire wedding, yet there wasn't a proposal?" Cyrus asked.

"Huh?" A confused T.J. asked.

"Well, we have a date set for the wedding, we have the color scheme, venue, food, music, guest list and all that, but there's no engagement ring."

T.J. tilted his head to the side, and now that he thought about it, Cyrus was right. They've been planning for their wedding day 8 months to the day that they met, but now that the wedding date is coming up, yet neither one has proposed to the other.

"If I had a ring on me, what would you say?" T.J. asked a minute later.

"I'd- I would actually say_ 'yes' _to your proposal." Cyrus said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Cyrus kissed him.

"I love you too. So, round two? I wanna be up against the wall."

"You are such a freak." T.J. said as he picked Cyrus up and walked towards the nearest wall.


End file.
